


May 17, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curiosity appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes when he attempted to remember if his master even had a good side.





	May 17, 2002

I never created DC.

Curiosity appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes when he attempted to remember if his master even had a good side while the latter always removed the free will of others.

THE END


End file.
